Embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for managing, processing, dispositioning, and marketing inventory of various conditions to maximize recovered value and speed to sale. The system and methods described herein, include, for example, inventory tracking and management, automatic Multi-Channel posting, pricing, marketing (e.g., advertising generation), and order fulfillment.
Some known systems can process and/or market returned inventory or products. Such known systems, however, lack the ability to post and/or advertise products in varying conditions (e.g., new, open-box, used, damaged, etc.) on multiple marketplaces simultaneously. These known systems typically lack the ability to determine price and/or value of the products in the secondary market during the initial intake process. As a result, these known systems typically do not automatically price, describe, post and/or advertise products in varying conditions at the point of the initial intake process.
Moreover, some known systems can track and report changes in inventory status of a product advertised at multiple marketplaces. Such known systems, however, typically use standard channels (e.g., by accessing a merchant interface portion of a website via the application programming interface) to receive information of the inventory status after an order of the product is validated at a marketplace. As a result, the information of inventory status is typically not received in real-time (or substantially in real-time), thus causing a potential “double-sell” problem. To avoid such a “double-sell” problem, some known systems stop advertising a product or listing the full quantity of a product on the marketplaces when the quantity of the product drops below a certain threshold. As a result, such known systems are typically not suitable for products with low quantities.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods for tracking inventory status of a product in real-time (or substantially real-time) and listing the full quantity of a product at any quantity on multiple marketplaces.